Addicted
by Misinterpretable
Summary: Multiple Chapter AU - Emma is obsessed with this woman, her whole body cries out for her all day and night, but Regina is very busy being the mayor, and will only feed Emma's addiction when she deems it appropriate.
1. Chapter 1

She stood behind the podium, the crowd hanging on her every word - which the mayor sure as hell does have a way with.

Her black hair curled around her face, pronouncing all of its glorious features. As she glanced down to examine her notes; a strand of it escaped and fell gently onto her perfectly sculpted cheek bone. Her slender fingers tucked it back behind her ear; _oh what I would give to be that strand of hair right now... _

As she looked up, she directed her words at all the faces she could, and I'm pretty sure we caught eye contact - but it could have just been my imagination_. _She was astounding, beautiful. I couldn't tell you a single word she had spoken, but I could tell you exactly how long it took her to notice that as she moved around; her suit-jacket was slowly exposing more and more of her cleavage (sadly, it only took her a few seconds).

My eyes were transfixed on her as she manoeuvred around the stage, My body hypnotised by hers.

Her legs - so lean and smooth, her body - so poised and... _did she just bite her lip? she knows I'm checking her out._ _Hell, probably nearly everybody in this room was. _My eyes darted suspiciously between the people around me, Ruby and Belle... _Why did I have to sit myself next to the second most beautiful people in the town? Regina probably hadn't even realised I was here. _

The crowd began clapping, snapping me back to reality - _A standing ovation. Why do I have to be so short? _I could barely see her as she began walking off the stage. I pushed myself through the mass of bodies, searching desperately between them, only catching a precious few glimpse's of her as she exited the building. I watched the door shut scornfully, catching my foot on something hard, I started tumbling in a frantic mess...

Arms wrapped around me, stopping my face from plummeting into the hard marble floor.

I knew this scent, and re-assembled myself as quickly as I could.

"Careful there Emma, if you fall into my arms too often, I might just decide to keep you there."

Hook's breath stunk of liquor. My face contorted in disgust and I managed to not completely process his words. Carefully avoiding catching sight of his (sure to be) arrogant grin; I tore myself from his arms and was finally free from the onslaught.

I briskly walked towards the door Regina had left through, trying not to look too desperate. As the door flung open in the hard wind I saw the mayor's vehicle drive off up the road.

_Of course, Em. What did you expect? For her to wait for you with open arms? For her to tell you how much she'd needed to kiss you throughout her speech? Oh god her lips. This is crazy, I'm crazy. _

My heart pounds just at the mere thought of her mouth near mine.

There were much more important issues for her to deal with than comforting her insane stalker-girlfriend-thing.


	2. Chapter 2

I entered the empty Diner, the door chimed and Granny looked up from behind the counter.

The speech had taken some business from her for the past few hours, but I'm pretty sure Regina would have already compensated her for that.

I sat myself at my usual table - _Would she be thinking about me too? _

I watched as Belle and Ruby stopped by the road, hands held and surely speaking something beautiful to one another. They leaned in and kissed, so sweet and loving.

Belle left, presumably to get back to her library, and Ruby came towards the Diner.

_I really hate how happy everybody is, don't they realise how Regina is tormenting me? _Obviously not, she insisted we kept 'us' a secret.

I wonder if she's ashamed of me, embarrassed to be seen with such a blubbering fool...

My phone started to ring, vibrating violently in my pocket. Startled at the sudden outburst of Nyan Cat echoing throughout the room I attempted to pull it out -

_Fuck, Why are my jeans so tight? _I make the stupidest decisions. Regina didn't even see me, never mind how uncomfortable I had made myself for her.

I stood, adjusting my angle to force my phone out - to no avail.

The door chimed, Ruby's eyes widened at the happy sound bouncing towards her. The two women stared at me, and I finally managed to slip my phone out of its vice-like hold. It slipped through my hand and crashed hard against the floor, battery flying half-way across the room.

At least that had shut the damn cat up. I should really consider changing my ring-tone.

I felt that my face was bright red by this point, and that I should probably flee. Grabbing the first part of my phone I stumbled towards the other, which had neatly placed itself underneath what had to be the longest set of chairs I have ever encountered. I crawled beneath them, stretching my arm to twice its length, but barely even touched the tips of my fingers onto the fucking object. The door chimed, but I didn't care, whoever it was could stare at my flailing legs all they liked, I was on a mission.

I stretched, and pushed myself further, my skin squeaking painfully against the chequered linoleum.

"Miss Swan?"

I jolted, smashing the top of my head into the underside of the wood. I bit into my tongue, which I had been holding between my teeth for concentration.

"Fuck!" I yelped, throwing one hand onto my head and the other to my mouth.

_Regina. Regina. Regina. _my mind alerted me _I know! _I thought back.

"Would you like some assistance?" She spoke, I could hear the smirk on her lips.

"No no, I'm good thanks." I was pretty sure I could taste blood.

I heard her laugh under her breath - _This is so humiliating. _I crossed my legs, casually laying almost fully beneath the chairs.

"Can I ask what you are up to, Sheriff?" She remarked.

_Oh I'm just taking a rest. You know, the whole town is really missing out on this experience. This is exactly why I came here tonight._

"She dropped her phone." Ruby purred. My face dropped, _Thanks a lot. _

"I see." Regina replied, "I wondered why you hadn't answered my call."

_Regina had been calling me? calling me? she never called me. The best I ever got was a two word email that usually consisted of "Come" and "over."_

I tried to coolly reverse from my barricade, but I'm certain it didn't look as swift as it had in my head as I saw all three women laughing at me with their eyes.

"You called?" I gathered myself, pushing down my inner giddiness.

"Yes."

"Is everything okay?"

"I would like you to go over some of the files at the Sheriffs department, and order them chronologically, I've emailed you the ones that I need."

_Of course. 'Urgent' Sheriff business._

"Sure." my body deflated as she turned and headed back towards the door,

_God she looks amazing. _The curve of her back teased me from beneath her jacket.

She looked back at me, catching my tongue running itself over my lip whilst I stared intently at her ass. _As if I could make this situation any worse._

She winked.

My body heated up instantly, I felt a bead of sweat immediately form above my eye.

"I'll see you tonight, Miss Swan." The door chimed shut behind her. I removed my jacket and placed it on... _Wait, what? She'll see me tonight? Will she? Where? When? What?_

I pushed my watch into view, "4:16PM"

_When exactly does night time commence? After 6? When it's dark? _

I grabbed my jacket and walked briskly out of the diner

_Fuck it, my battery will just have to live there for a while. _


	3. Chapter 3

I hurtled up the stairs to my apartment, taking two steps at a time in the excitement, my hands pawed before me; just in case I missed one and my face impacted against the raw concrete.

Finally throwing myself over the last few steps I congratulated myself and slid my key into the lock- _It's not locked?_

_Snow never leaves the door unlocked, in fact- she always reminds me to lock it- and I'm pretty sure that I had this time- Or had I? I don't know. I'm pretty certain... Maybe..._

Confused, I tentatively turned the doorknob, readying myself for an attack.

I grasped the gun tucked neatly into the back of my jeans and sent a hard foot kicking loudly into the door, pulling the firearm quickly up into both hands and examining the interior...

The door crashed against the wall, and then... Silence...

I crept inside, gun steady and heart pounding. Leaving it open for a quick escape I crept through, aiming at the several hiding places.

_Kitchen - Clear. _

I snuck towards Snow's bedroom...

Jumping inside I pointed my weapon into the open space.

_Clear._

I turned, spotting the black staircase teasing me in its evil stance.

Glaring at the wood, I took a menacing step closer to the sense of foreboding, feeling like I'd slipped inside a typical action flick.

I glanced at the kitchen counter, Snow's teapot covered innocently by a floral tea cosy, I nodded towards it.

_Do not worry civilian. Agent Swan has arrived. _

I looked up from the bottom of the staircase - into complete darkness.

Biting my bottom lip I prepared myself.

I recollected all the scenes I'd watched and re-watched from crime shows where sturdy policemen and women burst through and corner their culprit, the offender's eyes shimmering with fear as they smash towards them with trained precision.

I took a deep breath, holding it in my lungs, my eyes focused onto my target.

I launched, running heavily up the steps,

My toes very narrowly avoid trapping themselves between the gaps of wood...

Landing on the upper floor I shook myself from my near humiliation and steadied my firearm...

"Miss Swan."

My face flushed, my arms stiffened in their position, barrel pointed directly at the dark haired beauty sat eloquently at the end of my bed.

_Holy shit-_

We stayed for a few moments, examining one another. My insides bubbled and churned.

She had changed from her previous outfit and now donned a dark blue shirt, it's rich material contrasted greatly against my dirty old sheets. Her top buttons lay open, exposing the tip of her cleavage. Her black skirt rolled up as her legs crossed tightly together, which were covered suggestively by a thin layer of netting, leaving her heavenly flesh suffocating beneath.

The lighting in the room was deathly low, leaving me wondering what look she had in her eyes.

I swallowed hard, barely able to think.

My arms decided it was best to lower my gun and I placed it back into my jeans.

Regina placed her hands either side of her, lifting herself sensually up from the bed.

As she straightened herself; I awed at the length of her beauty.

She took a couple of steps towards me, her stilettos hitting gracefully against the hard oak.

The noise echoed towards me, instantly persuading my heart to restart its weighty pounding against my chest.

Her face faded into view, her eyes stared darkly into my own, her mouth curved into a seductive smirk - effectively making my legs shiver in exhaustion. Her hair hung loosely onto her shoulders, hugging gently around her jaw line.

She stopped, her breasts less than an inch from mine, my warmth no doubt throbbing into her personal space.

She lifted her hand, slender fingers slowly touching against the underside of my chin, sending my body into turmoil.

My eyes rolled back in a frenzy and my skin tingled with delight.

Her eyes watched, unmoving from mine, as she tilted her head slightly to one side and pushed my mouth closed.

I hadn't even realised how ridiculous I must have looked, stood there with my mouth wide open, gawking at the captivating woman in my bedroom.

She closed the gap between our mouths further, but not enough. Her breath warmed my mouth and her scent floated into me, filling me with its radiance.

I felt her hand move below us, my whole body still stunned into stillness, my eyes attached to hers, hypnotised by their magnificence.

She stroked her fingertips slowly along my side, forcing my body to clench ever further. Trailing round onto my back, it left a tantalising line of sensation where it moved.

The older women slid her tongue slowly over her perpetually inviting lips.

Hypnotised, I remained unmoved, my legs unsteadily holding up the rest of my frame.

She stepped away from me, the sudden distance swaying my body forwards in an attempt to stay within range.

The malevolent smirk crept back upon her cheek as she pulled my firearm up into view, pointing the barrel directly between my eyes.

"Get on the bed, Sherriff."


	4. Chapter 4

I stared down the shimmering opening of the barrel, the woman holding it staring deeply into my soul, tearing through my inhibitions, filling my body with a wild mixture of emotions.

Her chest moved calmly under her slowed breath, lips slightly parted in prowess.

I moved towards the neatly laid out bed- certain that I hadn't left it so tidily.

Our eyes remained fixed on one another's as she half-led half-followed me to the sheets.

Pressing the jarring metal into the bridge of my nose she pushed me slowly to sit on the edge, holding it painfully against my bone as she towered above me.

I shivered, my eyes shutting themselves at the warmth of the raven eyed goddess positioning herself between my legs,

my own breath growing course; a concoction of lust and fear flowing through my veins.

_Click_

My eyes flew open, the depths of Regina's still sternly penetrating into mine.

_Had she just taken the safety off?_

My thoughts attempted to push aside all its current madness in an attempt to remember if my gun was loaded or not- StoryBrooke wasn't really a town where I would need to carry a loaded gun around, but something tells me that I had dropped a couple of bullets inside just in case a situation had arisen- although this wasn't exactly the situation I had had in mind.

Regina lowered herself, her face coming down level with the firearm, the tip of her nose tickling against my cheek.

My body convulsed at the sudden closeness, rapidly heating up as her free hand gripped harshly into my thigh to hold herself in place.

The ebony voids of the older woman's eyes transfixing me with their perfection.

She lowered the barrel, rolling it mockingly over the tip of my nose and down across my lips, limp in their astonishment.

She examined the details of my expression, absorbing the near fear but ultimate lust emanating from my flesh.

Tenderly, she guided the metal painfully slow beneath my chin and down across my collarbone.

She watched as my skin trembled beneath the dangerous object.

Reverting her eyes back to mine, her pupils were so dilated and untamed. I looked back and forth between them, so solid in their beauty.

She pushed the barrel into my sternum, leading me to lay flat onto my back, as she followed; lifting her knees either side of my ribs.

She sat majestically above me, the weapon pointed decisively into my chest.

Lifting up her free hand she hovered her willowy fingers over her own, finding and unfastening the next button on her shirt.

Sweat began to absorb into my clothes, my legs becoming unbearably hot.

She unfastened the next... and the next... all the time emitting her animalistic presence.

As the last button came undone, exposing her flawlessly toned stomach, and the tempting lines of her hips; my breath caught in my throat, desperate to hold back my hands from running themselves across the tantalising flesh.

She leaned in, gun pressed firmly into my chest, trapping it firmly between us both. She glared sternly into my eyes;

"Stay." She commands.

Slowly, she pushed herself up, releasing the metal from my bone.

The release soothing, but my body craved for more contact as she stood up beside the bed, placing the gun on the bedside table and turning back to face me, the red lace of her bra visible through the open space of her shirt, which she widened and slid off over her shoulder with a practised ease.

My legs were uncomfortably warm, my hands clammy and gripping into the sheet. I tore my eyes away, unable to watch as she undressed the remainder of her clothing down to her underwear, retaining her stilettos.

She crawled back atop me, her breasts brushing up my stomach and onto my own as she rose, her face positioning itself against mine in its earlier position.

She rolled her eyes down my body, running her hand up my thigh and sliding it firmly inside my vest, her soft flesh connecting with mine, sending yet another invigorated shiver through my entirety. She smirked at the reaction, and pushed her hand up further, reaching the barrier beneath my breasts.

Pushing her fingers quickly beneath the frame of my bra she grasped me possessively, the certainty of ownership glimmering within the thin line of colour in her eyes.

My head rolled aside, face quickly blushing as she began moving her hand densely across my breasts.

She placed her weight onto my chest, lifting her remaining hand up to turn my head back to its original position, the weight of her body pressing hard into my ribs.

Releasing her weight, her free hand landed heavily beside my ear and she pulled her hand out from beneath the fabric, just as quickly pushing it up over my chest with my vest; exposing me to her.

She sighed what I can only presume was a sigh of content and examined my body once more, spread out beneath her; totally hers to do with what she wants.

She ran her hand forcibly down my chest, onto my stomach, then tenderly played with the line of my jeans, touching at the twitching skin beneath.

She threw me a devilish grin, my cheeks bright red and full of heat, she clasped the hand previously held beside my head forcefully across my mouth, the movement pushing a small moan to escape my throat.

Her hand slipped into my jeans, easily finding access to my underwear and cupping fast against my wetness.

She pushed herself quickly into me, her other hand forcing my head not to throw itself aside as I let out a muffled cry into her palm, my body throbbing and rippling beneath her.

She quickened her pace, her weight voiding me of any movement, my throat becoming raw with passion as she hit harder and deeper inside.

I felt myself coming undone, and hopelessly tried to hold back, not wanting Regina to stop.

I let out a final tiresome moan and my body shook beneath her, my legs refusing to remain still. She stayed within me, my wetness enveloping her hand.

She didn't look up at me, only closed her eyes, and pushed her lips against the back of her hand, as it remained pressed over my mouth.

Removing herself gently she backed off, standing and collecting her clothes.

I lay, my body weak and flimsy, empty of all its previous energy.

She dressed herself and turned to examine my frail body one last time, before exiting my bedroom without saying a word,

as I had become accustomed to.


End file.
